GENESIS RHAPSODOS Care and Maintenance Manual
by TwilightFairy928
Summary: Thank you for your purchase of Shinra's latest creation, the GENESIS RHAPSODOS. If you have any questions about your model that our guide does not cover, please feel free to contact us. Please enjoy your new GENESIS RHAPSODOS!


Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the latest SOLDIER life size model, the GENESIS RHAPSODOS! Please follow these instructions carefully for the proper handling and care of your GENESIS RHAPSODOS unit.

**Your unit comes with: **

-A custom-made crimson SOLDIER uniform, complete with matching gloves and black boots.

-A custom-made, matching rapier.

-A copy of LOVELESS.

- Shinra hair care kit.

**Default Emotions: **

Aloof: Your GENESIS will be, by default, aloof. He will act as if he is superior to all other units. He may come across as spoiled, and will expect to be treated as such.

Poetic: When in possession of the LOVELESS copy- which will be most, if not at all times- your GENESIS unit will recite the five Acts constantly. This behavior is normal; just sit back and watch the play.

Anger: Though this emotion is not particularly common, this may occur due to your GENESIS unit becoming frustrated. He desires to be a hero, and will also occasionally become aggressive around other units, especially the SEPHIROTH and ZACK FAIR units.

**Handling and Care: **

The GENESIS RHAPSODOS unit requires very high maintenance. He will expect you to respond to his every whim, and will become agitated if you ignore him. Be prepared for this; though the GENESIS unit's agitation will not, necessarily, turn into the 'Anger' emotion.

You do not need to worry about the Shinra hair products; your GENESIS unit will apply them himself. It is recommended that you do not attempt to style your GENESIS RHAPSODOS's hair yourself, as this may have disastrous results.

If your GENESIS unit's copy of LOVELESS has been lost or damaged, please contact us _immediately _for a new one. Catastrophes have been known to occur shortly after the loss of this unit's beloved book.

**Compatible/Incompatible Units: **

ANGEAL HEWLEY: The GENESIS RHAPSODOS will easily become friends with the ANGEAL HEWLEY unit. They will enjoy time together, along with the SEPHIROTH unit. Interaction is highly recommended.

SEPHIROTH: Though the relationship between these two can be a bit touchy at times, they will, nonetheless, easily become friends. They will enjoy time together, along with the ANGEAL HEWLEY unit. Interaction is recommended.

ZACK FAIR: Interaction is _highly_ discouraged, for your own safety, the safety of others, and the safety of the two units. Your GENESIS RHAPSODOS unit will antagonize the ZACK FAIR unit, until a fight will break out. Both units may be severely damaged, though not, necessarily, _completely_ destroyed, thus they will, mostly likely, be repairable.

**Frequently Asked Questions: **

Q: My GENESIS RHASODOS unit keeps reciting LOVELESS- over and over and over. _I can't take it anymore! _Is there _any_ way to make him shut up?

A: Unfortunately, no. A way to lessen it, though, would be to convince him to join a drama club. Or, you could also buy tickets for your GENESIS unit to see a play of LOVELESS. It would keep him happy and entertained for a few hours, and it would also relieve you of listening to the GENESIS unit recite his favorite book, in the meantime.

Q: My poor GENESIS unit is having trouble with styling his hair. Can I help him, just this once?

A: In this situation, yes. Or, you could pay for a professional to style it for him. Do not be concerned; this glitch happens on occasion. He will learn to style his own hair soon.

Q: Is there a way to teach my GENESIS RHAPSODOS unit to not act so spoiled? He's starting to get on my nerves.

A: Not without dangerous- and potentially life-threatening- results. You could hire a maid to tend to the GENESIS unit's every need. If not, then you could trade him in for an ANGEAL HEWLEY unit, which is much more independent and mellow. This unit can take care of himself, and will even look after others.


End file.
